Mademoiselle Edith
by G.Munoz
Summary: Assise dans le train, une petite fille fait une étrange rencontre... D'après une nouvelle de Gyrus - allaboutspike - titre original : "Floppy Girls". Traduit en français par Gabriel Munoz.


La petite fille remuait dans son sommeil. Elle était restée profondément endormie sur son siège et elle avait fait un rêve plutôt étrange avec des kangourous qui jouaient au tetherball. Mais ensuite les kangourous s'en étaient allé parce que quelque chose de menaçant venait les dévorer.

« Maman ? » dit-elle d'une voix encore endormie. « On est bientôt arrivé ? »

« Chut ! » fit la voix en un murmure.

Ce n'était pas maman.

« Maman dort, » reprit la voix. « Nous ne devons pas la réveiller ou sinon les réverbères vont s'affoler et nous ne retrouverons plus le chemin de la maison. »

La petite fille ouvrit les yeux. Le compartiment était mal éclairé, mais elle put quand même discerner l'étrange dame aux cheveux noirs et longs qui se tenait assise à côté de sa mère. Elle portait une longue robe blanche. Quant à sa mère, elle semblait plongée dans un profond sommeil.

Comme la petite fille n'avait pas encore évacué les émotions du cauchemar précédent, elle était bien contente d'avoir quelqu'un à qui parler, même s'il s'agissait d'une inconnue.

« Tu parles bizarrement, » dit la petite fille. « Comme Marie Poppins. »

« Je viens d'un lieu et d'une époque reculés, » dit la dame d'un air pensif. « Je voyage de par le monde et j'écrase beaucoup de gens intéressants. »

« Vous voulez dire, je croise des gens, non ? » corrigea la petite fille.

Elle n'était pas sûre que la dame ait dit cela pour plaisanter ou si elle était vraiment bête.

« Je suis vraiment incorrigible, je les confonds tout le temps, » répondit la dame. Elle étendit les bras en une pose théâtrale. « Ta maman a pris un capuccino glacé et maintenant mon esprit est tout engourdi. »

La petite fille pouffa de rire. Ce que la dame venait de dire n'avait aucun sens, bien sûr, mais c'était plutôt rigolo. La dame laissa retomber ses mains sur ses genoux.

« Ca te dirait que je te raconte une histoire ? »

« Euh, » fit la petite fille. A vrai dire, elle aimait beaucoup les histoires. Elle s'assit bien confortablement et lui adressa un regard encourageant.

« Eh bien, » dit la dame, se penchant en avant et baissant un peu la voix. « Il était une fois deux lions qui vivaient dans la sombre jungle. »

« La savane. La maîtresse nous a dit que les lions vivaient dans la savane, » fit la petite fille.

« Chut ! ». La dame lui lança un regard d'avertissement. « Ou sinon tu seras privée de friandises. »

La petite fille se tint coite. Non pas dans l'espoir d'obtenir des bonbons, mais parce que cela lui semblait soudain une mauvaise idée de mettre la dame en colère.

« Ces lions-là, » reprit la dame, « étaient le roi et la reine de la jungle. Ils vivaient où ils le voulaient, faisaient ce qu'ils voulaient, mangeaient ce qu'ils voulaient. Ils buvaient le sang chaud de l'antilope, épais et doux comme le curry. Ils s'aimaient tendrement et gouvernaient la jungle, et tous les animaux, y compris les abeilles, les craignaient. »

« Mais la Cruelle Destinée détestait les lions. Elle ne pouvait pas supporter de les voir heureux, elle haïssait particulièrement leur amour, car personne n'aimait cette méchante bonne femme, avec sa voix toute éraillée et ses yeux inexpressifs. »

« Alors Destinée envoya la nuée de singes dans les herbages et les fourmilières, et ils capturèrent le lion et introduisirent un petit morceau de glace dans son crâne. La glace était si froide qu'elle brûlait le lion de l'intérieur, surtout quand il rugissait, quand il mordait, bref, dès qu'il faisait ce que les lions ont l'habitude de faire. »

« Puis les singes, qui étaient assez malins, essayèrent de dresser le lion pour qu'il devienne un singe. Ils le firent danser ; ils lui firent faire des cabrioles et pousser des cris stridents, même si, en tant que lion, il était très mauvais pour toutes ces choses-là. Ensuite, ils s'amusèrent à lui balancer des noix de coco et le lion se résigna à aller vivre seul dans une grotte, et ils ne retirèrent jamais ce morceau de glace qui lui faisait si mal. »

« C'est terrible, » lâcha la petite fille.

Rapide comme l'éclair, la dame lui agrippa l'avant-bras d'une main ferme.

« Non ! » dit la dame d'une voix sifflante. « C'était un lion. Il aurait pu le supporter. Il aurait pu supporter n'importe quoi. »

Les yeux de la petite fille étaient écarquillés. Néanmoins, la dame reprit son récit. « Non, le pire de l'histoire c'est que, au bout d'un long moment, le lion commença à croire qu'il était réellement devenu un singe. »

Elle parlait maintenant avec une voix tremblotante, et bien qu'il fît très sombre dans le wagon, la petite fille se rendit compte que la dame était au bord des larmes.

« Et maintenant il ne sait plus trop où il en est, dit-elle en sanglotant, et la fougue dont il était autrefois animé s'éteint progressivement, comme une luciole que l'on tue à petit feu. Et moi je dois l'aider, avant que la flamme ne s'éteigne, et qu'il ne soit réduit en cendres. »

La dame éclata en sanglots, serrant la petite fille dans ses bras comme une poupée. Effrayée, la petite fille n'osa pas se dégager. Finalement, la dame reprit ses esprits. Elle relâcha son étreinte oppressante et se laissa tomber lourdement sur son siège.

« Bien sûr, je dois être forte, » dit la dame en séchant ses larmes. « Il a besoin de moi. Il a besoin que je l'aide à redevenir le lion qu'il était. »

La dame ouvrit son sac de voyage et en sortit une poupée, qu'elle montra à la petite fille. La poupée avait l'air un peu hors d'âge et elle était revêtue d'une robe blanche à froufrous.

« Voici Mademoiselle Edith, » dit la dame. « Veux-tu être son amie ? »

« D'accord, » fit la petite fille d'une voix mal assurée. Elle n'avait pas vraiment envie de jouer à la poupée, mais elle était bien trop effrayée pour refuser.

« Je crois que je vais la mettre là. » La dame se leva et tendit le bras pour placer la poupée dans le compartiment à bagages au dessus. « Ainsi elle veillera sur toi, ce sera ton ange gardien. »

Mais alors qu'elle disait ces mots, elle se ravisa et prit la poupée dans ses bras, une drôle d'expression déformant ses traits.

« Ca suffit comme ça, » dit la dame d'un air dément. Elle toisa la petite fille du regard.

Elle secoua la poupée d'avant en arrière, faisant osciller ses membres faiblement. « Vois-tu, mademoiselle Edith est une vilaine fille. »

La dame s'agenouilla pour se retrouver nez à nez avec elle. Elle plaça ses deux mains sur le visage de l'enfant. La petite fille avait l'air terrorisé. Il y eut un bruit de craquement humide.

« Là, là, » dit la dame, replaçant la poupée sur son perchoir et le corps inanimé de la petite fille sur le siège en dessous. « On dirait deux petites sœurs, » fit-elle d'un air exquis.

D'ailleurs, la dame commençait à chantonner gaiement. Maintenant que sa poupée avait une amie pour s'occuper d'elle, elle pourrait de nouveau aider son lion. Elle l'aiderait à chasser, à tuer et à rugir, et elle redeviendrait son amie.

Et si d'aventure quelqu'un se dressait sur son chemin…

Mademoiselle Edith pourrait toujours avoir de nouveaux amis…


End file.
